This application relates broadly and generally to a protective lift pad; and in exemplary embodiments described further herein, to a protective “bumper” pad designed for engaging and protecting materials carried by a materials handling vehicle, such as those utilizing a mechanical forklift. The exemplary pad is designed to protect materials from damage resulting from impact against the fork backrest. In many cases, even slight to moderate damage to fragile edges during handling can render the entire product unfit for commercial sale.
Forklift damage to materials in industrial warehouses and home improvement stores is substantial—estimated to be in the millions of dollars each year. In most home improvement stores, forklift operators have relatively little experience or formal training in the operation and maneuvering of lift trucks. When approaching a loaded pallet for transport, an operator will typically move the truck forward until the forks have clearly and firmly impacted the materials. While this ensures full extension of the fork tines into the pallet, the impact often damages the materials. Inherence sight limitations of the operator related to his physical position during operation of the forklift further contribute to the problem.
One prior art solution to this problem is to locate an impact sensor on the forkback of the lift truck. If the fork is bumped beyond the selected impact level, the sensor sounds an internal audible alarm. The sensor is intended to limit careless operation of the lift truck and create a safer, more efficient and productive work environment. A significant disadvantage of this attempted solution is that after the impact is made and the alarm sounds the materials damage has already occurred. Another solution is to provide better training and orientation programs for the vehicle operators. However, even for those most qualified operators, unavoidable circumstances and accidents will nevertheless occur in a certain percentage of runs.